roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Kraken
Personality He doesn't speak very often, but his words always leave an impact. He's not particularly sane, although he's not a laughing madman either, he just has some screws loose. Backstory Fionn's father was a fisherman, and in turn Fionn learnt how to man a ship from a young age, Fionn had been fishing for years, until when he was 17 his father approached him with a fishing trip; and it was like no other they had ever been on. This was the biggest fishing trip the family had ever been on. 40 men and 4 boats strong. They left the following morning, despite the storms and warnings. Some of the people believed the old tale of the Kraken, and believed that the storm was his work. Nonetheless, the men set off, and a week into the ship 3 of the ships had sunk. The one remaining ship now carried 40 men, and nobody could tell how the ships had so suddenly sunken. What Fionn saw that day isn't certain, as his mental sanity isn't exactly reputable. He claims, that the kraken appeared, and murdered the other 39 men, when Fionn had struck the mythical beast, killing him instantly. He then went on to say how he washed up on a shore, an island inhabited by few, where the natives found him, but they were no normal civilised people. Fionn then said he didn't know what happened after that, and he returned home years later; his hair changing from short and brown, to green, with the hair tied back on top and his facial hair fashioned to look like what seemed to be tentacles. Not to mention his tattoos. The biggest part, were the 8 tentacles that had sprouted from his back, measuring 5ft each. Resources None. Equipment / Weaponry None. Specialisations Upon returning to the mainland with no memories of the previous events, his combat has been heightened, and its as if he has found how to perfectly incorporate his tentacles in combat. Quirk Tentacles. The 4 Tentacles sprouting from his back that grow in size with level, starting at 5ft each, with a width of 5 inches. They have the tensile strength of rubber, meaning in order to cut them you would need a significant or pull force of 15kN each. Their combined durability can withstand 20kN (5kN each) and can apply a force or grip of 20kN (5kN each) too. They have human reaction speed, but when he's being offensive with them the speed will be 20m/s. This is a semi-passive quirk so it won't have a cooldown, but in order to regenerate a lost tentacle when damaged, it'll take 4 turns. Upon losing all of his tentacles, his strength and energy will be damaged severely, and will be so for 8 turns. Versatility He can use them to grab things, to climb, etc. Example Fionn can't reach the top shelf where there is a jar of honey, so he instead uses his tentacle to grab it. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Deceased